Bye, Love
by Vel and Nightshadow
Summary: Somethings you just gotta read to learn, okay? and enjoy it's TyKa


Bye, love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.  
  
Kai's Pov  
  
Tyson.  
  
His name repeats in my mind.  
  
Tyson.  
  
His warm and comforting smile. His soft velvet skin.  
  
Tyson.  
  
My memories of him. Happy. and Sad.  
  
Tyson.  
  
His name repeats in my mind again.  
  
Tyson.  
  
His warm and gentle kisses and embrace.  
  
Tyson.  
  
Those soft lips and.  
  
Tyson.  
  
The way he said to me 'Aishiteru Kai. Aishiteru.'  
  
Tyson.  
  
And the first night we made our love.  
  
Tyson.  
  
I wish to hold him in my arms right now.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Kai! Kai!' tears were streaming down his face  
  
'Tyson.' I whispered in a soft tone but I didn't turn around  
  
'Kai don't go! Kai don't leave me! Kai!' He pulled my arms softly to catch my attention  
  
'Tyson.' I was shocked. Tyson was crying and so vulnerable looking  
  
'Kai! Don't,' he said in a hoarse voice 'Don't go.' He cried on my chest and I can't help but hug him in comfort  
  
'Tyson. I won't' Kai said hushing the boy with a gentle tone  
  
He sobbed and said.'Kai.' he look up to me and smiled and said.'Aishiteru Kai.Aishiteru.'  
  
My eyes widened but smiled at my best 'I. Aishiteru Ty' I said whispering in his ears  
  
He grinned at me and held my hands tighter and we went 'home'.  
  
Our home.  
  
And we made that night, a night that we'll never forget. forever.  
  
'Kai. Can we be like this forever?' He asked me with a smile  
  
'I don't know,' I continued as I looked in his storm-gray eyes, 'But.I do know one thing.' he looked at me with confused eyes, 'No one can replace the love we have.'  
  
He had tears in his eyes and he kissed me and I wiped those tears with my hands  
  
'Kai,' I looked down at him, 'Aishiteru Kai. Aishiteru' he repeated those words that melted me inside  
  
'Me too, Ty' I never knew I could love someone like Tyson. He was pure and I was tainted. He is the light but I'm the dark. He is an angel but I'm just a devil.  
  
But I vowed that no matter what happens. I'll always love him till the end.  
  
And I intend to keep it.'  
  
*End of FB*  
  
It was the most special and in the end we were happy.  
  
But sometimes you have to let go. and forever does not last long. *Flashback*  
  
'Ty! No, This isn't happening!' I cried  
  
'K-kai.' He smiled for one last time 'Kai, D-don't cry.' he used his soft hand to wipe them  
  
'K-kai. koi. please listen to m-me' He said gently 'Look at me K-kai.' and so I did  
  
'Kai. I love you, remember that and never forget me.' tears slid down on my cheeks and he said in tears 'remember what I said? 'Love shall never be forgotten no matter what situation you are in.' I smiled at these words that encouraged me. 'And promise me you'll follow your heart and move on for me and be happy.'  
  
'I can't, Ty! I can't.not without you!' I hugged him tighter in my arms, my tears flowing freely  
  
'Kai. I want you to be happy, okay?' held him tighter 'I promise.' And he continued ' And Kai.' he touched my cheeks with his pale hands, 'I will always look after you in my other life and I'll never forget our first night and our memories and most of all.' I noticed him getting pale but I won't stop him because I want to listen to his voice one last time.  
  
'I will never forget how much I loved you and your smile, Kai.please remember that. and Kai please smile for me one last time' he asked me and I smile. the real smile in return and with every ounce of strength he has he said in a whisper and smile, the smile I always remembered and loved.  
  
'Kai. Aishiteru.Aishiteru.' and I know he was dead and I had a burial ceremony prepared and all his friends even the Demolition boys  
  
They were all crying.  
  
Max, Kenny, Ray, Oliver, Enrique, Johnny, Robert, Max' Mom & Dad, Tyson's dad and grandpa, Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Gary, Michael, Steven, Eddy, even Tala! And Spencer, Bryan and Ian  
  
I was crying too but for a different reason. Not a friend, But.  
  
A lover.  
  
I know I shouldn't cry because I know he's still here in me and my heart but it's just too painful for me  
  
But I promise him I would move on.  
  
*End of FB* and Pov.  
  
I walked to a grave with blooming Cherry Blossoms and with his favorite flowers surrounding it. and it said.  
  
Here lies the body of Tyson Granger  
  
I skip the others but the engraved letters below them.  
  
'He may not be here, but his soul still lives within us all.  
May he rest in peace in this grave.'  
  
'Love shall never be forgotten no matter what situation you are in.' These are the words that were said by this boy who had been loved by all.  
  
'Tyson.' I said in a whisper 'I'll never forget you and your love.' I smiled and shouted at the top of my voice 'Aishiteru Ty!' and I could almost hear my Ty saying the same.  
  
'Kai. I love you.' His ghostly form smiled in my mind.  
  
I vowed in front of his grave.  
  
'I will never forget you and I'll remember your words, love.'  
  
I went back home.  
  
Which was once 'Our home'.  
  
-End-  
  
Vel: Oh man! I always cry on these fics!  
  
IliChan: Have a tissue!  
  
Vel: Thanks IliChan. * sniff *  
  
Well. R&R  
  
^. ~ Bai bai!  
  
Finished on January 24, 2004 at 12:42 p.m. 


End file.
